Stringpelt's Story
by Icefang Med Cat
Summary: Stringpelt is having problems with someone she loves dearly. Birdbeak is getting really upset with the clan. What will happen to these 2 characters? Please read and review! this was my first ever fanfic!
1. Stringpelt's Story

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Foxstar- an odd cat that looks like a fox and a white tipped tail

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepaw- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Apprentices- Vinepaw- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes- mentor: Cloverfur

Ripplepaw- long haired grey tom with blue eyes- mentor: Wingtail

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Rootkit- a pale white tom with amber eyes- Birdflower's kit

Fringekit- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes- Birdflower's kit

Crackedkit- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Elders- Softheart- a long haired black tom

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Apprentice- Whistlepaw- dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors- Stringpelt- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Puzzledface- a long haired dark brown she- cat who always looks puzzled

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Apprentices- Windpaw- a white tom with blue eyes- mentor: Coldfur

Whistlepaw- a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes- mentor: Birdbeak

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Coralkit- a dark brown she-cat with grey spots and amber eyes- Waxflower's kit

Curvekit- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- Waxflower's kit

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with light grey spots and grey eyes

Deputy- Chasingtail- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpaw- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Crystalface- a small tortoiseshell tom with green blueish-white eyes

Apprentices- Shrubpaw- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes- mentor: Crystalface

Creakpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes- mentor: Snowpelt

Seedpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor: Heatpelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Kits- Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt- Candlefoot's kit

Nosekit- Tabby tom with green eyes- Candlefoot's kit

Frostkit- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes.

Elders- Wakingpelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

Apprentice- Mittenpaw- a pale gray tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Apprentices- Grubpaw- a brown she-cat with black stripes- mentor: Snowheart

Mittenpaw- pale grey tom with a white underbelly- mentor: Rainbowfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Kits- Smilekit- black tom with a white white underbelly- Petalfur's kit

Wormkit- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- Petalfur's kit

Leadkit- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- Petalfur's kit

Elders- Spikefur- a grey and black tom with amber eyes

Chapter One

Icestar was in the middle of a dream, in which she was in a field with tons of plump mice. It was a wonderful dream. She wished a warrior hadn't come up to her at the moment and scared the mouse away.

She was about to yell at the warrior, but the warrior spoke first.

"Two of the same blood will destroy this clan… unless you do something about it."

Stringpelt woke with a start. Someone was poking her.

"COME ON WAKE UP!" Blinkingeyes was poking her in the side. "It's sunhigh, and Icestar wants you to lead a hunting patrol with Coldfur, Windpaw and me!"

"I'M UP, I'M UP!" The word hunting had made her hungry. She licked her lips after thinking about plump mice, and led the patrol out of the camp.

When everyone went there separate ways looking for prey, Blinkingeyes appeared with a vole in her jaws.

"Hi!" She mumbled. "How's it going?"

Stringpelt spun around quickly. Blinkingeyes always liked to sneak up on her. "YOU JUST SCARED AWAY A SQUIRREL!" She scolded.

"Sorry." Binkingeyes put down the vole. "I just was wondering why you were staring at Windpaw. Do you LIKE him or something!"

Stringpelt stared at her friend. "NO!" She protested. "I was just… thinking about how he is going to be a warrior soon."

"Stop denying it! You love him, don't you?"

"NO!"

"Just admit it and I'll shut up!"

"NO!" Stringpelt screamed so loud that the leaves in the tree above their heads ruffled.

"Nice job." Blinkingeyes said. "You probably scared all the prey in the forest."

"You made me do it!" Once again she and Blinkingeyes had another play fight.

"Will you two quiet down! I'm an apprentice and I'm more mature then you!"

Stringpelt turned around to see Windpaw staring at Blinkingeyes and herself. "Why don't you two hunt together?"

"Want to join us?" Blinkingeyes asked him. Stringpelt could tell she was just trying to embarrass her. _Please say no! _She thought. But unfortunately, he said yes.

Stringpelt was prepared for the worst. She knew Blinkingeyes was going to make fun of how embarrassed she looked when Windpaw said yes. But strangely, she didn't criticize her.

"OH MY GOSH WINDPAW WAS STARING AT YOU THE WHOLE HUNTING TRIP I THINK HE LIKES YOU!"

That made Stringpelt mad. She was about to scream "I DON'T LIKE WINDPAW!" when he appeared right in front of her face.

"That was fun. Want to do it again sometime?" And, like Blinkingeyes had said, he was staring at her.

"Um… sure." Was all she could say. _Maybe Blinkingeyes is right. Maybe he does like me. _

This time she wasn't prepared. Once Windpaw was gone, Blinkingeyes bowled her over saying "OH MY GOSH I WAS RIGHT HE DOES LIKE YOU!"

"hey!" She cuffed Blinkingeyes playfully on the ear. "Shut up or you'll wish you never said that!"

Stringpelt was in the middle of sharing tongues with Blinkingeyes when Icestar called the clan together for a meeting. "May all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather for a clan meeting!"

Stringpelt followed Blinkingeyes to the stump where Icestar stood. She heard Blinkingeyes whisper in her ear, "I'll bet you the rest of my mouse that this meeting is for Windpaw's warrior name!"

Blinkingeyes was right. Icestar did the warrior ceremony. "I now give you the name Windheart."

"WINDHEART, WINDHEART!" Her clanmates cheered.

Chapter Two

Birdbeak stared at Windheart. It was a couple of minutes after he had received his warrior name, and the first place he went was over to his sister, Stringpelt. He had suspected for a moon now that Windheart had liked Stringpelt, and now he was sure that his suspicions were correct.

He knew he should feel happy for his sister, but he didn't. There was something inside him that just wouldn't let him. _Maybe it's because I can't fall in love. _But he knew that wasn't it.He liked to pretend that's what it was, but he knew that the real reason was jealousy. Birdbeak wished he wasn't a medicine cat, that way he could be with Blinkingeyes.

Stringpelt knew that her brother was thinking about Blinkingeyes. She went over to her after talking to Windheart and decided it was her turn to annoy Blinkineyes. But before she could say anything, Blinkingeyes was all ready talking about Windheart.

"OH MY GOSH!" She screamed. "I'm telling you Windpaw… I mean Windheart, totally loves you! I'm so jealous!"

Stringpelt knew she was talking about Birdbeak when she said jealous. She had known that she and Birdbeak had been secretly in love, but she had to pretend she didn't know that. "What are you talking about 'jealous'?" She asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, did I say jealous… I meant… HAPPY!" Blinkingeyes sounded nervous.

"Oh come on, Blinkingeyes, I already know you secretly love Birdbeak." Stringpelt tried to calm her down.

"You do, Oh, Good!... Wait a second, how did you know!" Blinkingeyes stared at her in confusion.

"Oh, just suspicions." Stringpelt said, curling up next to Blinkingeyes. She nearly jumped out of her nest when Windheart curled up close to her.

Birdbeak was in a field, grooming himself, when a shape appeared in front of his face.

"I am Leafleaper." It said. "I have a message for you. I will show you where you must go to receive it." He showed a place, in the mountains Birdbeak guessed, that was damp and scary.. "You will get a message there." Leafleaper continued, "Who will bring peace between 2 clans."

Birdbeak woke in the middle of the dream because Whistlepaw had prodded him. "What is it?" He groaned.

"It's Blinkingeyes!" Whistlepaw told her. "I think she has whitecough!"

Birdbeak nearly ran out of his nest, but he stopped himself, knowing it would give away his secret love. "Ok, take care of her while I go get some herbs." He said. He watched Whistlepaw run out of his den before he got the herbs.

"BLINKINGEYES," Stringpelt nearly woke up the whole clan, but quieted herself. "what is going on? Are you OK?"

"Uggggg…" Blinkingeyes moaned. "My stomach!" She coughed a couple of times, then lay down and coughed some more.

Stringpelt ran to get Birdbeak, but halted when Whistlepaw walked in. "How is Blinkingeyes doing?" She asked. "Is she ok? Birdbeak told me to watch over her while he got some herbs."

Stringpelt didn't reply, but just brought her over to where Blinkingeyes was and waited. Luckily, Windheart was still asleep. _Oh thank goodness he is asleep, _Stringpelt thought. _Or else he would be asking me millions of questions. _

_Where are my herbs? _Birdbeak was franticly running about, looking for herbs. _Oh, where are they! _Birdbeak thought he was going to die from thinking about how much Blinkingeyes was suffering. But he focused on finding the herbs he needed. After searching for what seemed like moons, he finally found what he needed. _This isn't enough, but it will have to do until I can find some more._

When Birdbeak finally got to Blinkingeyes, she was half asleep, and he didn't want to wake her up, but he had to. Slowly, he poked her on the shoulder. "Eat this." He whispered. "It will help you feel better." He left when he was sure she had swallowed it, and then went back to his den and doze off.

It wasn't until morning when he remembered his dream. Many thoughts about how he shouldn't go yet were roaming in his head, like _What if Blinkingeyes gets sicker, and Whistlepaw doesn't know how to cure it? _And _What if I leave Stringpelt alone, and she ends up falling in-love with Windheart? I can't leave! I just can't!_

Stringpelt could tell that something was troubling her brother. So after she renewed the Borders with Windheart and Waterclaw, she went to go see her brother.

"Birdbeak?" She called. "Birdbeak, are you in here?"

"Yes." Came the reply.

"Can I talk to you?"

"Sure."

"Is something bothering you?"

"Maybe."

"Do you want to tell me about it?"

"No, not really."

"Why not?"

"Because."

Stringpelt knew not to argue with her brother, so after a soft, "Ok, Bye." She left. But unluckily, Windheart was waiting outside for her.

Chapter Three

"Hi Stringpelt, how's it going?"

Stringpelt wished she could just run away, screaming 'I DON'T LOVE YOU, WINDHEART!' But she couldn't. It would break his heart. So instead, she said, "Oh, nothing much. My brother just won't talk to me."

Stringpelt walked away with Windheart talking to her…

"Gosh darnit!" Birdbeak exclaimed. "He's doing it again!" Birdbeak watched in horror as Windheart walked away with Stringpelt at his side. _I wonder what they are talking about…_

"Can I talk to you?" Windheart had asked her not to long ago, and once she said 'sure!' He lead her out of the camp and into an abandoned part of the camp.

_I wonder what this is all about…_Stringpelt wondered. _Why is he taking me out of the camp? _ But then she realized what he was trying to do. _OH PLEASE, BIRDBEAK, HELP ME! _

"STRINGPELT!" Birdbeak screamed when he saw Windheart leading her out of the camp. "I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Luckily, Stringpelt just said a few words, which he guessed were 'Hang on a second' and she raced right over.

"What is it?" She asked anxiously.

"I need you to get some herbs for me. Could you get me… poppy seeds and Marigold, oh, and don't forget to get me cobwebs too!"

"Ok!" Stringpelt raced away, as if she was anxious to get back to Windheart. "Grrrrrr…" He mumbled, and then walked to the warriors den to check on Blinkingeyes.

"Windheart!" Stringpelt wheezed, "Want to come with me to get some herbs for Birdbeak?" Stringpelt instantly wished she hadn't said that. _I'm just making it seem like I like him too! _She couldn't help but gasp.

"Umm… sure, why not?" Windheart sounded as if he didn't want to go, but was just doing it to make her happy.

"Are you sure?" Stringpelt was hoping maybe he would make an excuse to not go, but he insisted on going, and the whole way there he talked.

"Umm… I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Stringpelt was paying little attention to what Windheart was saying, but she wanted to make herself look like an idiot.

Chapter Four

"Umm… Never mind." Stringpelt was happy to know he didn't want to repeat himself.

Eventually, after they had delivered the herbs to Birdbeak, Windheart decided to repeat himself. "Come with me." He demanded.

Stringpelt didn't know what to do except but follow him.

Windheart lead Stringpelt to a strange cave that she had never seen before.

Birdbeak was in the middle of a dream. In the dream, he was in a cave. It was dark and damp. He had never seen this cave before. In fact, it wasn't even in the forest. It was in no clan's territory.

Suddenly a Shape popped in front of his face. He was scared for a moment, but then realized it was only Leafleaper. "What do you want?" He asked angrily.

"I want you to go to the place I told you to go to. Come to this cave, It is called the Starcave, by the way, and something will be there that will help you."

Birdbeak awoke. _Well, that was a strange dream. _He thought. But he decided to go to the strange cave.

"Before we go in there," Windheart told her, but Stringpelt interrupted.

"WE ARE GOING IN THERE!" She could hear her echo inside the cave.

"AS I WAS SAYING…" Windheart continued, "There is something I must tell you."

_Oh no…_ Stringpelt worried. _It's coming. Gosh, why can't I just tell him I don't love him?_ And after she had thought about it, she realized why. _Because I DO love him._

"Stringpelt! What are you doing here!" Birdbeak was surprised to see his sister and Windheart here.

"Oh, um… We were just exploring." Stringpelt lied.

"Did you go in there? What's it like?"

"Why are you here, anyways?" Windheart interrupted in an annoyed tone.

"DON'T TALK TO MY BROTHER THAT WAY!" Stringpelt scolded.

While Windheart apologized to Stringpelt, Birdbeak snuck in the cave. It was damp, and dark. Birdbeak trembled, but went on.

Inside the cave, Birdbeak found a puddle of water, with a drip of a stream running into it. _This is strange _Birdbeak wondered. _Why did Leafleaper send me here? _

Outside the cave, Windheart and Stringpelt were still arguing.

"Well, Well if you had been nicer to Birdbeak maybe I wouldn't be arguing with you anyway!" Stringpelt stomped off, angry, but at the same time sad. She wanted to be friends with Windheart, but now she couldn't.

Birdbeak decided to take a drink of the water. He lapped up a couple of drops, and waited.

When it was sundown, and nothing had happened, Birdbeak decided to leave. _Maybe Leafleaper was wrong. Maybe this is the wrong cave. _But Birdbeak felt dizzy, and when he had made it to the camp, he collapsed.

"Birdbeak!" Whistlepaw almost woke Icestar from her evening nap.

"What's going on?" Rockpelt questioned.

"IT'S BIRDBEAK!" Whistlepaw rushed over to where Birdbeak lay. "I think he's hurt!"

As Stringpelt marched into camp, she found all the cats around in a circle. _What's going on? _She asked herself.

She pushed her way to the front, and found her brother lying on the floor.

"I see you have found the cave." Leafleaper was once again in Birdbeak's dreams. "Now that you have drunk the water, you can speak clearly to Starclan. Here is what you must do. You must make sure Whistlepaw never makes ANY friends."

"But 'Whistlepaw has the right to have some friends!" Birdbeak had protested.

"Hush, and let me talk." Birdbeak was surprised at how calm Leafleaper was. "If you make sure that this happens, you will be at peace. You and 3 others will do this."

"Others?" Birdbeak asked, but by then Leafleaper was gone.

Birdbeak awoke, with only one thing on his mind. _I can't go. What about Stringpelt and Blinkingeyes? I can't leave them. But it was a message from Starclan. Oh, what should I do?_

Chapter Five

"Stringpelt!"

Stringpelt turned around to see Windheart running toward her. "I told you to leave me alone!" She tried to get him to leave her alone, but he insisted not to.

"I just wanted to say… I'm sorry."

Stringpelt didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry too, Windheart." Was all she could come up with. But then she had an idea. "I wanted to be your friend, but I guess now I can't."

"Oh, um…" Windheart felt heartbroken. "Ok. I'll talk to you later."

_Oh darnit! _Stringpelt thought. _I was hoping maybe he would say something good._

"Stringpelt, wait!" Once again, Windheart was bounding back.

"What is it!" Stringpelt whished she hadn't made herself sound so annoyed.

"Um, can you meet me in the den after we get something to eat? There has been something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time."

Blinkingeyes awoke feeling better. She decided to go see Birdbeak to see if her whitecough was gone, but first she noticed Windheart and Stringpelt talking together and decided to find out what she had missed between them first.

"So," Blinkingeyes asked mischievously "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, nothing." Windheart replied, although Blinkingeyes didn't believe him.

"So, uh, do you want me to leave you alone?" Blinkingeyes urged.

"Um, maybe you should go see **_Birdbeak _**about that whitecough." Blinkingeyes didn't like the way Stringpelt emphasized on the name Birdbeak. But she knew she should go, and she did.

Birdbeak heard someone call his name. "Who is it?" He said calmly.

"It's Blinkingeyes."

"Hello." Birdbeak touched noses with her as she came in. "Are you feeling better?"

"I feel better," she said, "But I don't know if I am better."

"Well, open your mouth so I can have a look at your throat." Blinkingeyes parted her jaws, and just by looking at her throat Birdbeak could tell that she was getting better. "Your getting better," He reported, "But you still aren't completely better. Take some herbs."

As Blinkingeyes left, Birdbeak wished he wasn't a medicine cat. _There's so much work to do, and so many things to fulfill, and so many rules. _

Birdbeak decided to talk to his sister.

"Hi, Birdbeak, what's up?" Stringpelt said cheerfully as her brother walked in.

"Oh, nothing. I don't mean to interrupt you, but can I talk to you for a minute?" Birdbeak said casually.

"Sure!" Stringpelt walked over to the medicine cats den.

_She seems pretty happy right now. _Birdbeak noted.

As soon as they got to the den, Birdbeak just spilled out everything about the dreams, about the water, and about how he whished he wasn't a medicine cat.

"It's ok." Stringpelt said reassuringly. "I think you should do what Leafleaper says.. I'll help you."

"No, it's ok. According to my dreams 3 other cats are going to help me."

"Do you know who they are?"

"No, but I'm going to find out tonight. According to my dreams, I'm supposed to meet at the cave with them."

Chapter 6

It was almost midnight, and Birdbeak was almost at the Starcave. Stringpelt had offered to go, but he refused to let her go. As he walked in the cave, he saw only one cat there, the one who had given his mother the scar. "Waspsting." He grumbled.

"What?" Waspsting didn't seem to realize that Birdbeak was mad. "What did I do?" He went on.

It was a little past midnight, and Cloverfur had arrived, but there was still one cat missing. The cat that was supposed to represent WindClan had not shown up. Finally, when the cats were about to leave, Snowheart came into sight.

"Sorry I'm late!" She gasped. "Foreststar wouldn't let me go until I had gotten at least a little sleep."

"YOU TOLD YOUR LEADER!" All the other cats exclaimed.

"Yeah," Snowheart sounded ashamed. "was I not supposed to?"

"I don't know," Birdbeak said.

Windheart had asked Stringpelt to meet her in the warriors den that night, and Stringpelt had a pretty good idea of what it was going to be about.

Stringpelt walked into the warriors den, luckily no one was there. She found Windheart hiding in the corner, and she ran over to him.

"What is it?" She asked happily, although she knew what he was going to say.

"I have to tell you something." Windheart said.

_This is it…_Stringpelt's heart was beating really hard as she thought about that.

"I want to be with you, Stringpelt, I really do…"

_Oh my gosh! _Stringpelt couldn't contain the excitement.

"But… I'm already in love with Puzzledface."

Stringpelt slumped down to the ground. "But… But… I thought…" She stammered.

"I love you, Stringpelt, I really do, but Puzzledface is going to the nursery soon…"

_He's already mated with someone…_Stringpelt started to cry. _I HATE Puzzledface, I really do, I HATE her!_

"Stringpelt…" Windheart started, but before he had finished, Stringpelt had gone, and no one had seen her for days.

Birdbeak wandered out of his nest. Stringpelt had been missing for 3 days now. Roomer had it she committed suicide because of a warrior she hated. But Birdbeak knew one person who knew why she ran away. He prodded Windheart awake, just before dawn, and brought him to his den.

"I know you know what happened to my sister." Birdbeak demanded.

"Yes, I do." Windheart replied calmly.

"Well, tell me!" Birdbeak demanded again.

"She ran away."

"Why?"

"Because… because I broke her heart."

"What did you do!"

"I told her I was in-love with someone else."

Somehow, Birdbeak felt happy. He knew he shouldn't, but he did. Something made him HAPPY that his sister wasn't.

Stringpelt hid in the hole in the tree. She was just outside Riverclan territory, where she found a HUGE tree that was hollow. She stayed hidden in there, and where she was there was a decent amount of prey for a whole clan.

Stringpelt knew she had to do something. Something EVIL. Somehow she would hurt Windheart and Puzzledface for what they had done to her. And she would do it tonight. But the nagging question was… _How am I going to do this without being seen? _

It was a little after moonhigh, and every clan member was asleep, except for Stringpelt and Birdbeak. Stringpelt knew this was a good time to attack, but she didn't know her brother was awake. She crept into the warriors den where Windheart and Puzzledface where sleeping right next to each other.

She prodded Puzzledface awake.

"Stringpelt, is that you?" Puzzledface had her eyes squinted, and her head just barely lifted.

"Surprise!" Stringpelt whispered as she swung her claws right against Puzzledface's face.

"MROW!" Puzzledface screeched in agony. She was sent straight to the ground, squirming.

Stringpelt knew she should leave.

Birdbeak awoke to a screech. _Someone must be hurt! _He thought. He ran outside his den, right when he saw a cat rushing by. He didn't get a close enough look at the cat, but he was pretty sure it was his sister. He watched her leave the camp. _Why is she leaving?_

His thoughts were interrupted by Whistlepaw. "What are you just standing around for?" She asked hurriedly. "Someone is hurt. Come on!"

Chapter Seven

Stringpelt didn't know what to do for her next attack. The blow she had given Puzzledface didn't kill her, and that was bothering Stringpelt. She knew that Puzzledface would tell everyone that she hurt her. And she didn't know what she was going to do to kill Windheart.

But then an idea struck her.

It was just after moonhigh again, and Stringpelt prodded Windheart awake.

"Stringpelt!" Windheart whispered excitedly.

"SSHHHH! Someone might wake up!" She hissed back. "Come with me!"

Stringpelt lead Windheart to the end of the territory, and then told him, in an evil voice, of course, what she had done to Puzzledface, and what she was going to do to him.

"And no one will know," She said, "because way out here, no one will find your dead body until morning!" At that moment, she started to attack. She first did what Waspsting had done to her mother. She scratched his eye out, so he jumped backward, and couldn't see out of his eyes. She made him temporarily blind. Then she attacked his flank. Windheart tried to attack back, but since he couldn't see, he raked his claws against a tree, which he thought was Stringpelt.

Stringpelt jumped on Windheart's back, digging her claws in, and Windheart shook her off, then ran aimlessly around. Stringpelt decided to leave him. _He's so badly hurt, _she thought, _He'll die soon. I'll just let him suffer. _Then she left.

Somehow, Windheart was still just barely alive in the morning, and he was near the camp.

Whistlepaw had gone hunting, since Birdbeak said he could manage on his own, when she saw Windheart lying on the ground, still breathing, but badly hurt. She didn't scream, but she ran back to camp, calling for Birdbeak to bring poppy seeds, marigold, burdock root, and cobwebs. Birdbeak did just that, and Whistlepaw lead him right to where Windheart lay.

Birdbeak brought all the herbs Whistlepaw had said to bring, and found Windheart lying on the ground, almost dead. "Eat this!" She demanded, handing him the poppy seeds.

Windheart obeyed, and ate the herbs, then fell unconscious.

Birdbeak rubbed his wounds with marigold and burdock root, then covered him with cobwebs. He carried Windheart's body back to his den with Whistlepaw's help.

Stringpelt lay in her tree, wondering what she should do about Puzzledface. She had to think of something, or else Puzzledface would wake up and tell the clan what she had done. Stringpelt knew she couldn't get her brother to help her, or so she thought. She didn't know that her brother didn't care about anyone, and if it came to evil, he would do it.

Stringpelt was wondering around the unused territory, hunting, when she saw her brother wandering by.

"Birdbeak!" She said, pretending to be happy to see him.

"Stringpelt, I just can't take it!"

"What is it?

"The clan! I hate them! I hate them all! They make me so furious! Why did I have to be medicine cat? Why don't I get things that other warriors do? Why did I ever listen to them? I should have left a long time ago! But I didn't know where to go!"

"You could stay with me." Stringpelt offered. "I know a nice tree that is big enough for both of us to stay in.

And that was when Stringpelt and Birdbeak joined together to destroy the clan.

Chapter Eight

Birdbeak and Stringpelt sat in wonder, deciding what to do with the clan next. They decided to attack again, but first they had to find some warriors who would help them.

The first cat to join them was an old WindClan cat that was kicked out of camp as an apprentice. His name was Softpaw.

The next cat was an old kittypet that ran away from the twolegs named Ham.

And the last two cats were cats that belonged to neither twolegs nor a clan. They were rouges, named Fervota and Ray.

These six cats planned on attacking the ShadowClan camp when half of the clan was gone for the full moon. All of the apprentices would be gone, and there would only be two warriors left. The rest would be queens, kits, and elders.

But Stringpelt and Birdbeak didn't know that the cats left behind were going to be Windheart and Blinkingeyes.

The six cats arrived at the camp a little after the clan had left for the gathering.

The walked into the camp, no one knew they were there, except for Windheart, who was guarding the camp.

"Wait here!" Stringpelt told her allies. "I should be able to take care of him. It will be a leaf of catnip!" She strolled into the camp, showing off by moving her shoulders in front of Windheart's face. "I'm just coming in to see my friend, you know. Blinkingeyes."

When Birdbeak heard Stringpelt say Blinkingeyes, he was suddenly worried. What would Blinkingeyes think of him now, that he had left camp to be with his evil sister?

But when he thought about it more, he realized he was happy, and she was not. It made him even happier, because for once he was happy when no one else important was. He then realized _why am I like this! Why am I so happy! Poor Blinkingeyes isn't and I'm laughing at her pain!_

Stringpelt did manage to somehow get past Windheart, and all the cats were amazed. All she had to do was swing her claws in front of his face and he ran off.

But Stringpelt didn't notice Blinkingeyes staring at her, with an evil look on her face.

"You… you traitor!" She spat.

"That's me!" Stringpelt said menacingly. "And I would like you to meet my NEW friends!"

Stringpelt couldn't forget the look on Blinkingeye's face when she saw Birdbeak among them. And she couldn't forget how Blinkingeye's looked when Birdbeak just stared at her with squinted eyes, because Blinkingeye's was sad for her friends.

But Stringpelt soon recovered, after all she was evil, and started to attack the camp. "Attack!" She yowled, and all the cats leaped at the warriors and the queens.

They had fought for a long time, when Ray heard footsteps, and yelled for her allies to leave. They obeyed, and when the Clan came back, no one except the people who were still at the camp ever knew there was a battle.

But the clan did know about Stringpelt and Birdbeak.


	2. Whistlesong's Story

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentices- Rootpaw- a pale white tom with amber eyes- mentor- Vineheart

Fringepaw- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Flakefur

Crackedkit- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes- mentor- Blackfur

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralpaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Whistlesong

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Curvepaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Windheart

Coralpaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Whistlesong

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with light grey spots and grey eyes

Deputy- Chasingtail- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpaw- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Crystalface- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Apprentices- Shrubpaw- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes- mentor: Crystalface

Creakpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes- mentor: Snowpelt

Seedpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor: Heatpelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Kits- Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt- Candlefoot's kit

Nosekit- Tabby tom with green eyes- Candlefoot's kit

Frostkit- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Mittentail- A ginger tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Smilepaw- black tom with a white white underbelly- mentor- Grubpelt

Wormkit- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- mentor- Jumpingheart

Leadkit- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- mentor- Stripedfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Elders- Spikefur- a grey and black tom with amber eyes

Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Apprentice- Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Apprentices- Nightpaw- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadekit's twin- mentor- Rayheart

Shadepaw- a black tom with blue eyes- mentor- Vultureclaw

Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Birdbeak

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Cat's outside the Clan**

Featherpaw- a white she-cat with cream and black patches and a black nose

Motor- a pure black cat with amber eyes

Jumper- a black cat with white paws and amber eyes

Shell- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

**Chapter 1**

Birdbeak sat glumly in his den. He thought about Blinkingeyes, about Icestar, but most of all, about Whistlesong.

It was said that Coralpaw was receiving things about herbs when she was asleep. She said at the last gathering that Whistlesong HAD met her in a dream and was giving her pictures of herbs and telling her what they were and what they did.

Birdbeak was given a mouse because he had ShadowClan hope, and that he told the truth when he said Whistlesong was going to train someone. Windheart brought it over.

Windheart was visiting so often lately, it seemed like he was a part of the clan. Birdbeak got the wave of jealousy he usually got when Windheart was around Stringstar.

He knew Windheart and Stringstar couldn't be together anymore, because they were in two different clans. It seemed like they would break the warrior code just to be together. Birdbeak walked to his den. _Would they really do that? _He wondered.

Coralpaw made her way back to the camp. She had learned almost all the herbs. She had Whistlesong meet her in dreams, and Whistlesong taught her how to be a medicine cat.

Coralpaw wasn't paying attention to which way she was going. She thought about all of the herbs she had learned. Before she knew it, she was in kittypet territory.

A white kittypet with some cream and black colored patches and a black nose walked up to her. The kittypet looked only 4 ½ moons old.

"Hi." The kittypet said. "I'm Feather. You must be new. What is your name?"

Coralpaw was surprised. "Kittypet!" She hissed. "Get off our territory!"

The kittypet looked confused for a minute, but then she started to giggle. "I'm not on your territory, but it looks like you are on mine!"

Coralpaw spun in circles. "Oh, no." She exclaimed. "I reek of twolegs!"

The kittypet giggled some more, but then turned serious. "You should leave." She said. "Before someone in you clan sees you here."

But it was too late. "Coralpaw!" Windheart spat. "What are you doing there!"

"I don't know!" Coralpaw replied. "I was just thinking and then this… KITTYPET appeared in front of me and told me I was here!"

"Hey!" Feather exclaimed. "I'm just trying to help! I don't like the twolegs! They are scary! They are BIG! I just wanted to help you so you wont have to be scared too!"

_The kittypet is scared of twolegs…_Coralpaw thought. Maybe we can be-friend her…

Coralpaw and Windheart went back to camp and told Icestar about the kittypet.

"A kittypet that is afraid of twolegs?" Icestar exclaimed. "Imposible!"

"Well, it looked young." Coralpaw explained. "Maybe it had to stay with the twolegs because it needed to be with it's mother, who lived with them."

"I suppose it's possible," Icestar replied, "But unlikely. I think I'm going to go talk to this kittypet. Where did you find it?"

Coralpaw took Icestar to where she had met Feather.

"This is where she was." Coralpaw explained.

Feather bounded over. "Hey, your that clan cat I met earlier. What do you want?" Feather sounded annoyed. "And who is this?"

"I am Icestar, ShadowClan's leader." Icestar said. "I was told of a kittypet that was afraid of twolegs. Is this you?"

"Twolegs are big. They are loud. They are CREEPY. But certain ones can be nice. So, I don't know if I would be afraid or not."

"Uh-huh. And, you want to help people to stay away from the creepy ones?"

"Yes."

"Well, you seem to make a perfect clan cat."

"What!"

"I want you to join ShadowClan. But it is up to you. Why don't you sleep on it, and we will come back in the morning." Icestar and Coralpaw walked away.

Coralpaw sat in her den. "What if Feather decides to join? What will the rest of the clan think?" She knew she should get some sleep so Whistlesong could talk to her.

The next day, Coralpaw and Icestar walked to Kittypet place. They met Feather in the place that they met before.

"So, Feather, what is your decision?" Icestar asked.

"I'm going to join." Feather replied.

"Are you sure? Being in a clan can be hard. You have to catch your food, and you have to train, and fight." Icestar urged.

Feather hesitated, before saying, "Yes, I'm sure."

**Chapter 2**

Feather walked nervously through the undergrowth. She was actually in ShadowClan. She had no idea what the other cats would say, or if they would except her.

She walked into the entrance when a dozen hisses flew in her face. "KITTYPET!" They said. Or, "I SMELL TWOLEGS!" Feather felt like crying.

Icestar lead her to the highrock. "SILENCE!" She ordered. When the clan quieted down, she started to talk. "We have a new clan member. She was a kittypet, but she hated the twolegs, so I let her join the clan. Her name WAS Feather, but I now name her Featherpaw. She will be an apprentice."

That's when someone said something, something Featherpaw would always remember.

Curvepaw walked up to Icestar when they had both walked off the highrock. Featherpaw was just turning away, when she heard Curvepaw hiss, "Why did you let that kittypet join the clan? What were you thinking? Are you INSANE?"

Coralpaw walked up to Featherpaw to greet her with her new name. She walked up, when she saw a shocked look in Featherpaw's eyes, and watched her run off, out of the camp, and into the hunting territory. She waited a minute before running after her.

She ran up to a crying Featherpaw and asked, "What's wrong?"

Featherpaw wiped a tear from her eye, and said "They all hate me! They didn't even bother to find out what I am like. They all just automatically hate me! I should have never joined. Never." Then she let tears fall from her eyes again, and ran off, into the wilderness, she was never seen again, or at least, not by a clan cat except Coralpaw.

But her kits were.

Coralstorm sat in her den, wondering why Featherpaw had run away._ She never even gave the clan a chance. _She thought. _She should have stayed for a few days, maybe the clan's opinion of her would have changed. _

It had been a 9 moons since Featherpaw had run away. Rockpelt ran up to her.

"Coralstorm," He said. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol."

"But I have to stay here." Coralstorm insisted. "What if someone gets sick while I am gone?"

"You wont be gone long. If someone gets sick, you will be back before they die."

Coralstorm sighed. "Alright." She said.

Coralstorm was about to pounce on a vole, when she heard someone saying something. "Hello?" She said nervously. "Is somebody out there?"

"Is this ShadowClan territory?" A cat, looked about 7 moons old, asked her.

"Why do you ask?" Coralstorm questioned.

"My mother, Featherpaw, sent me. She…"

Coralstorm interrupted. "Your Featherpaw's kit?"

"Yes. She told me to go to ShadowClan and tell a cat named Coralpaw that she had kits, and that she was doing well. Oh, and that she said hi." The kit seemed frightened from Coralstorm suddenly interrupting.

"Oh, well, tell her that ShadowClan is well, and that I said hi."

The next day, another cat stumbled across Coralstorm. "Hello!" It said. "My name is Jumper! My brother, motor, came and said hi to you yesterday! He said you were nice! I wanted to say hi, too!"

"Well, hello!" Coralstorm said. "How is your mom?"

"She is fine!"

Coralstorm and Jumper talked for a while, but then Jumper had to leave. Coralstorm said good-bye, and walked home.

The next day, Featherpaw's last kit came to visit Coralstorm. "Hi!" It said. "I'm Shell! I came to see you! My 2 brothers said you are so nice, and that I should come and say hi, and that my mom is going to have another litter of kits soon!"

"She is!" Coralstorm asked, surprised. "May you take me to your home, so that I can say hi?"

Shell seemed excited. "Sure!" She said, bounding away. "Come on!"

As the cats came into Featherpaw's sight, Coralstorm seemed excited. "Featherpaw!" She screeched. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, I see you have met all my kits!"

"Yes, they are lovely!"

"May I ask you a favor, Coralstorm?"

"What is it?"

"Could you take Shell into ShadowClan?"

"I don't know, I have to ask my leader. I'll come and tell you the response in a couple of minutes. I'll meet you here."

The first thing Coralstorm did when she got home, was bound up to Icestar.

"I just saw Featherpaw's kits!" She panted.

"Featherpaw has kits?" Icestar asked.

"Yes, she asked if one of them, Shell, could join the clan."

"Well, I don't know. Let me talk to them. Where are they?"

Coralstorm lead Icestar to where Featherpaw and her kits were. They talked awhile, about clan responsibilities, and whether or not Shell was ready, but in the end, Shell became Shellpaw, and Featherpaw and her kits said goodbye, as they walked home.

As Shellpaw and the rest arrived in the camp, no one hissed. They knew that Featherpaw left because of what they did, and they didn't want to scare this one away.

Icestar jumped up on the highrock, and Shellpaw followed.

"Silence!" Icestar ordered. "We have a new member in the clan. Her name is Shellpaw. Don't scare this one away."

Coralstorm was very excited. "Welcome to the clan!" She said to Shellpaw.

That night Coralstorm had a dream. She had a dream, about a paw, and white paw, prodding a shell. She knew right away that StarClan had chosen Shellpaw to be the medicine cat apprentice.

**Chapter 3**

"Shellpaw!" Coralstorm prodded Shellpaw awake.

Shellpaw didn't want to get up. "I don't want to wake up!" She moaned. She had been in the clan for 3 days now. Coralstorm hadn't told her about the dream yet. But today she was going to.

"I had a dream!" Coralstorm was excited. "I think StarClan wants you to be medicine cat apprentice!"

Shellpaw was instantly awake. "WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to go tell Icestar." Coralstorm walked away.

Shellpaw was shocked. She, a rouge, was going to be the medicine cat apprentice! She couldn't contain the excitement! She went to go tell her mother.

No one in the clan cared if Shellpaw went to go see her mother. She was just about there, when her mom saw her. "How's life in the clan?" She asked.

"It's amazing, mother! But it is very tiring." Shellpaw was amazed at her mom's look on her face. She knew her mom wasn't very popular with the clan. "But guess what?" Shellpaw went on.

"What?" Her mom guessed.

"I'm going to be the medicine cat apprentice!"

Motor and Jumper came forward. "Sis!" They said. "How are you! What is the clan like!" The last time they had seen their sister was two days ago.

Shellpaw giggled. They were so immature! They had no idea how hard it was to be a clan cat, and how good it felt to serve a clan. "I'm good." She laughed. Her brothers jumped on top of her playfully.

"Alright. Get off of her." Featherpaw said. She looked Shellpaw in the eye. "I'm so proud of you." She sighed.

That night Shellpaw had a dream. A dark brown she-cat came up to her. "Hello, Shellpaw." She said. "I'm Whistlesong, a former medicine cat. Coralstorm has chosen you as her apprentice, right?"

Shellpaw was stunned. "Y-y-yes…" She stammered.

Whistlesong had an amused look in her eyes. "Ok." She said. "Have fun! Oh, and be warned. Coralstorm is very forgetful sometimes. If she messes up on an herb, correct her. And if you don't know how to correct her because you learned the wrong thing about an herb, I will come and tell you."

Moonstar had a lot on her mind. She couldn't decide if she wanted to attack MudClan or not. They had been accidentally crossing the boundaries, and she had caught Hamfur steeling prey.

She decided tonight that she would go and tell the clan about the attack.

She went to the highrock. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting."

As the cats assembled, Chasingtail ran up to her. "What is this about?" He asked.

"We are going to attack MudClan." Moonstar whispered.

"We are going to attack MudClan." Moonstar repeated, for the rest of the cats to hear. "We are going tonight! I want 1 warrior to stay behind, and I want Heatpelt to stay here. Seedpaw will come. Snowpelt you will stay here along with Creakpaw."

Stringstar had a bad feeling about RiverClan. They had looked angry recently. She had a horrible feeling they were going to attack.

Stringstar walked to Birdbeak's den. "Birdbeak," She started, but was cut off.

"I'm having a strange feeling that RiverClan is going to attack us tonight." Birdbeak said. "Should we ask ShadowClan for help?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Stringstar said. "I'm going to send Mistpaw to go ask ShadowClan. Keep an eye on the camp, would ya?"

Stringstar went to the highrock. "I have a feeling RiverClan is going to attack!" She yowled. "Keep guard. Mistpaw, please go ask ShadowClan for help."

Mistpaw nodded, and ran off.

Shellpaw was out on a hunting lesson, when she smelled a MudClan cat. She walked over, and saw Mistpaw. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Coralstorm ran over.

"Mistpaw, what is it?" She asked.

"Stringstar…" Mistpaw panted. "She told me to tell you that she thinks RiverClan is planning an attack, and she wants to ask you for help."

Shellpaw was already running back to camp. "Icestar!" She said. "Stringstar thinks that RiverClan is planning to attack MudClan. She wants your help!"

Icestar assembled some cats, Shellpaw included, and went to MudClan territory. By the time they arrived there, RiverClan was already attacking. "ATTACK!" Icestar yelled.

Shellpaw clawed at a tortoiseshell tom. She guessed it was Rootfur. He turned around, and swatted at her face. Shellpaw jumped back, and Rootfur jumped on top of her. Shellpaw felt she was about to die, when she felt the weight come off from on top of her. She stared up at Fernleaf. "Thanks!" She breathed.

"No problem." Fernleaf whispered, before running back into the battle.

Shellpaw jumped on top of Rootfur. "STAY AWAY FROM MUDCLAN!" She hissed. Then she picked him up by the scruff of the neck, and threw him. He ran away.

Suddenly she heard a cry. She stared ahead of her, and saw Chasingtail on the floor, dead.

Moonstar knew she only had a couple of minutes to choose a new deputy. "Crystalface!" She yowled. "You are the new deputy!" Then she went back to fighting, and so did everyone else.

Shellpaw and Waterclaw both jumped at Moonstar, who was attacking Stringstar. "Get off my kit!" Waterclaw snarled. He raked his claws along Moonstar's flank, while Shellpaw bit Moonstar's ear.

Shellpaw knew this was the end for Moonstar. She was on her last life. She stabbed her claws into Moonstar's flank, and pulled away. "GET BACK!" She hissed to Waterclaw. "She's going to die soon."

Waterclaw stepped back, and Moonstar lay on the ground, barley breathing. All the fighting stopped, and all the cats gathered around Moonstar.

"Crystalface…" Moonstar gasped. "You will make a great leader. Do your best." Then she took her final breath, and died.

All the ShadowClan cats were home. RiverClan had left, and MudClan was safe. ShadowClan went to bed happy, knowing that they had saved MudClan.

Yet Shellpaw went to bed feeling awful. She had killed Moonstar. Everyone knew it. Fernleaf walked into the camp.

"I want to talk to Shellpaw." She said.

Icestar lead her to the medicine cat's den. "She's in there."

"Shellpaw?" Fernleaf whispered. "MudClan says thanks. If you hadn't killed Moonstar, we all would have been dead. Once again, thanks."

As Fernleaf walked gracefully away, Shellpaw felt happy again. SHE had saved MudClan. It was HER.

The next day, Shellpaw got her warrior name early. "It's because you killed a leader!" Icestar said.

Shellstorm walked to her den. "Congratulations!" Coralstorm said. "But don't forget that you still have training to do. You still have herbs to learn!"

"I know." Shellstorm sighed. "I'm so happy to be a clan cat!"


	3. Shellpaw's Story

**Allegiances**

**ThunderClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentices- Rootpaw- a pale white tom with amber eyes- mentor- Vineheart

Fringepaw- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Flakefur

Crackedkit- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes- mentor- Blackfur

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**ShadowClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralpaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Whistlesong

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Curvepaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Windheart

Coralpaw- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes- mentor- Whistlesong

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**RiverClan**

Leader- Moonstar- silver she-cat with light grey spots and grey eyes

Deputy- Chasingtail- light brown tabby tom with green eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpaw- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Crystalface- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Apprentices- Shrubpaw- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes- mentor: Crystalface

Creakpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes- mentor: Snowpelt

Seedpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor: Heatpelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

Kits- Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt- Candlefoot's kit

Nosekit- Tabby tom with green eyes- Candlefoot's kit

Frostkit- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

**WindClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Mittentail- A ginger tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Smilepaw- black tom with a white white underbelly- mentor- Grubpelt

Wormkit- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- mentor- Jumpingheart

Leadkit- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- mentor- Stripedfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Elders- Spikefur- a grey and black tom with amber eyes

Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Apprentice- Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Apprentices- Nightpaw- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadekit's twin- mentor- Rayheart

Shadepaw- a black tom with blue eyes- mentor- Vultureclaw

Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Birdbeak

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Cat's outside the Clan**

Featherpaw- a white she-cat with cream and black patches and a black nose

Motor- a pure black cat with amber eyes

Jumper- a black cat with white paws and amber eyes

Shell- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

**Chapter 1**

Birdbeak sat glumly in his den. He thought about Blinkingeyes, about Icestar, but most of all, about Whistlesong.

It was said that Coralpaw was receiving things about herbs when she was asleep. She said at the last gathering that Whistlesong HAD met her in a dream and was giving her pictures of herbs and telling her what they were and what they did.

Birdbeak was given a mouse because he had ShadowClan hope, and that he told the truth when he said Whistlesong was going to train someone. Windheart brought it over.

Windheart was visiting so often lately, it seemed like he was a part of the clan. Birdbeak got the wave of jealousy he usually got when Windheart was around Stringstar.

He knew Windheart and Stringstar couldn't be together anymore, because they were in two different clans. It seemed like they would break the warrior code just to be together. Birdbeak walked to his den. _Would they really do that? _He wondered.

Coralpaw made her way back to the camp. She had learned almost all the herbs. She had Whistlesong meet her in dreams, and Whistlesong taught her how to be a medicine cat.

Coralpaw wasn't paying attention to which way she was going. She thought about all of the herbs she had learned. Before she knew it, she was in kittypet territory.

A white kittypet with some cream and black colored patches and a black nose walked up to her. The kittypet looked only 4 ½ moons old.

"Hi." The kittypet said. "I'm Feather. You must be new. What is your name?"

Coralpaw was surprised. "Kittypet!" She hissed. "Get off our territory!"

The kittypet looked confused for a minute, but then she started to giggle. "I'm not on your territory, but it looks like you are on mine!"

Coralpaw spun in circles. "Oh, no." She exclaimed. "I reek of twolegs!"

The kittypet giggled some more, but then turned serious. "You should leave." She said. "Before someone in you clan sees you here."

But it was too late. "Coralpaw!" Windheart spat. "What are you doing there!"

"I don't know!" Coralpaw replied. "I was just thinking and then this… KITTYPET appeared in front of me and told me I was here!"

"Hey!" Feather exclaimed. "I'm just trying to help! I don't like the twolegs! They are scary! They are BIG! I just wanted to help you so you wont have to be scared too!"

_The kittypet is scared of twolegs…_Coralpaw thought. Maybe we can be-friend her…

Coralpaw and Windheart went back to camp and told Icestar about the kittypet.

"A kittypet that is afraid of twolegs?" Icestar exclaimed. "Imposible!"

"Well, it looked young." Coralpaw explained. "Maybe it had to stay with the twolegs because it needed to be with it's mother, who lived with them."

"I suppose it's possible," Icestar replied, "But unlikely. I think I'm going to go talk to this kittypet. Where did you find it?"

Coralpaw took Icestar to where she had met Feather.

"This is where she was." Coralpaw explained.

Feather bounded over. "Hey, your that clan cat I met earlier. What do you want?" Feather sounded annoyed. "And who is this?"

"I am Icestar, ShadowClan's leader." Icestar said. "I was told of a kittypet that was afraid of twolegs. Is this you?"

"Twolegs are big. They are loud. They are CREEPY. But certain ones can be nice. So, I don't know if I would be afraid or not."

"Uh-huh. And, you want to help people to stay away from the creepy ones?"

"Yes."

"Well, you seem to make a perfect clan cat."

"What!"

"I want you to join ShadowClan. But it is up to you. Why don't you sleep on it, and we will come back in the morning." Icestar and Coralpaw walked away.

Coralpaw sat in her den. "What if Feather decides to join? What will the rest of the clan think?" She knew she should get some sleep so Whistlesong could talk to her.

The next day, Coralpaw and Icestar walked to Kittypet place. They met Feather in the place that they met before.

"So, Feather, what is your decision?" Icestar asked.

"I'm going to join." Feather replied.

"Are you sure? Being in a clan can be hard. You have to catch your food, and you have to train, and fight." Icestar urged.

Feather hesitated, before saying, "Yes, I'm sure."

**Chapter 2**

Feather walked nervously through the undergrowth. She was actually in ShadowClan. She had no idea what the other cats would say, or if they would except her.

She walked into the entrance when a dozen hisses flew in her face. "KITTYPET!" They said. Or, "I SMELL TWOLEGS!" Feather felt like crying.

Icestar lead her to the highrock. "SILENCE!" She ordered. When the clan quieted down, she started to talk. "We have a new clan member. She was a kittypet, but she hated the twolegs, so I let her join the clan. Her name WAS Feather, but I now name her Featherpaw. She will be an apprentice."

That's when someone said something, something Featherpaw would always remember.

Curvepaw walked up to Icestar when they had both walked off the highrock. Featherpaw was just turning away, when she heard Curvepaw hiss, "Why did you let that kittypet join the clan? What were you thinking? Are you INSANE?"

Coralpaw walked up to Featherpaw to greet her with her new name. She walked up, when she saw a shocked look in Featherpaw's eyes, and watched her run off, out of the camp, and into the hunting territory. She waited a minute before running after her.

She ran up to a crying Featherpaw and asked, "What's wrong?"

Featherpaw wiped a tear from her eye, and said "They all hate me! They didn't even bother to find out what I am like. They all just automatically hate me! I should have never joined. Never." Then she let tears fall from her eyes again, and ran off, into the wilderness, she was never seen again, or at least, not by a clan cat except Coralpaw.

But her kits were.

Coralstorm sat in her den, wondering why Featherpaw had run away._ She never even gave the clan a chance. _She thought. _She should have stayed for a few days, maybe the clan's opinion of her would have changed. _

It had been a 9 moons since Featherpaw had run away. Rockpelt ran up to her.

"Coralstorm," He said. "I want you to lead a hunting patrol."

"But I have to stay here." Coralstorm insisted. "What if someone gets sick while I am gone?"

"You wont be gone long. If someone gets sick, you will be back before they die."

Coralstorm sighed. "Alright." She said.

Coralstorm was about to pounce on a vole, when she heard someone saying something. "Hello?" She said nervously. "Is somebody out there?"

"Is this ShadowClan territory?" A cat, looked about 7 moons old, asked her.

"Why do you ask?" Coralstorm questioned.

"My mother, Featherpaw, sent me. She…"

Coralstorm interrupted. "Your Featherpaw's kit?"

"Yes. She told me to go to ShadowClan and tell a cat named Coralpaw that she had kits, and that she was doing well. Oh, and that she said hi." The kit seemed frightened from Coralstorm suddenly interrupting.

"Oh, well, tell her that ShadowClan is well, and that I said hi."

The next day, another cat stumbled across Coralstorm. "Hello!" It said. "My name is Jumper! My brother, motor, came and said hi to you yesterday! He said you were nice! I wanted to say hi, too!"

"Well, hello!" Coralstorm said. "How is your mom?"

"She is fine!"

Coralstorm and Jumper talked for a while, but then Jumper had to leave. Coralstorm said good-bye, and walked home.

The next day, Featherpaw's last kit came to visit Coralstorm. "Hi!" It said. "I'm Shell! I came to see you! My 2 brothers said you are so nice, and that I should come and say hi, and that my mom is going to have another litter of kits soon!"

"She is!" Coralstorm asked, surprised. "May you take me to your home, so that I can say hi?"

Shell seemed excited. "Sure!" She said, bounding away. "Come on!"

As the cats came into Featherpaw's sight, Coralstorm seemed excited. "Featherpaw!" She screeched. "I'm so happy to see you!"

"Me too, I see you have met all my kits!"

"Yes, they are lovely!"

"May I ask you a favor, Coralstorm?"

"What is it?"

"Could you take Shell into ShadowClan?"

"I don't know, I have to ask my leader. I'll come and tell you the response in a couple of minutes. I'll meet you here."

The first thing Coralstorm did when she got home, was bound up to Icestar.

"I just saw Featherpaw's kits!" She panted.

"Featherpaw has kits?" Icestar asked.

"Yes, she asked if one of them, Shell, could join the clan."

"Well, I don't know. Let me talk to them. Where are they?"

Coralstorm lead Icestar to where Featherpaw and her kits were. They talked awhile, about clan responsibilities, and whether or not Shell was ready, but in the end, Shell became Shellpaw, and Featherpaw and her kits said goodbye, as they walked home.

As Shellpaw and the rest arrived in the camp, no one hissed. They knew that Featherpaw left because of what they did, and they didn't want to scare this one away.

Icestar jumped up on the highrock, and Shellpaw followed.

"Silence!" Icestar ordered. "We have a new member in the clan. Her name is Shellpaw. Don't scare this one away."

Coralstorm was very excited. "Welcome to the clan!" She said to Shellpaw.

That night Coralstorm had a dream. She had a dream, about a paw, and white paw, prodding a shell. She knew right away that StarClan had chosen Shellpaw to be the medicine cat apprentice.

**Chapter 3**

"Shellpaw!" Coralstorm prodded Shellpaw awake.

Shellpaw didn't want to get up. "I don't want to wake up!" She moaned. She had been in the clan for 3 days now. Coralstorm hadn't told her about the dream yet. But today she was going to.

"I had a dream!" Coralstorm was excited. "I think StarClan wants you to be medicine cat apprentice!"

Shellpaw was instantly awake. "WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"I'm going to go tell Icestar." Coralstorm walked away.

Shellpaw was shocked. She, a rouge, was going to be the medicine cat apprentice! She couldn't contain the excitement! She went to go tell her mother.

No one in the clan cared if Shellpaw went to go see her mother. She was just about there, when her mom saw her. "How's life in the clan?" She asked.

"It's amazing, mother! But it is very tiring." Shellpaw was amazed at her mom's look on her face. She knew her mom wasn't very popular with the clan. "But guess what?" Shellpaw went on.

"What?" Her mom guessed.

"I'm going to be the medicine cat apprentice!"

Motor and Jumper came forward. "Sis!" They said. "How are you! What is the clan like!" The last time they had seen their sister was two days ago.

Shellpaw giggled. They were so immature! They had no idea how hard it was to be a clan cat, and how good it felt to serve a clan. "I'm good." She laughed. Her brothers jumped on top of her playfully.

"Alright. Get off of her." Featherpaw said. She looked Shellpaw in the eye. "I'm so proud of you." She sighed.

That night Shellpaw had a dream. A dark brown she-cat came up to her. "Hello, Shellpaw." She said. "I'm Whistlesong, a former medicine cat. Coralstorm has chosen you as her apprentice, right?"

Shellpaw was stunned. "Y-y-yes…" She stammered.

Whistlesong had an amused look in her eyes. "Ok." She said. "Have fun! Oh, and be warned. Coralstorm is very forgetful sometimes. If she messes up on an herb, correct her. And if you don't know how to correct her because you learned the wrong thing about an herb, I will come and tell you."

Moonstar had a lot on her mind. She couldn't decide if she wanted to attack MudClan or not. They had been accidentally crossing the boundaries, and she had caught Hamfur steeling prey.

She decided tonight that she would go and tell the clan about the attack.

She went to the highrock. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting."

As the cats assembled, Chasingtail ran up to her. "What is this about?" He asked.

"We are going to attack MudClan." Moonstar whispered.

"We are going to attack MudClan." Moonstar repeated, for the rest of the cats to hear. "We are going tonight! I want 1 warrior to stay behind, and I want Heatpelt to stay here. Seedpaw will come. Snowpelt you will stay here along with Creakpaw."

Stringstar had a bad feeling about RiverClan. They had looked angry recently. She had a horrible feeling they were going to attack.

Stringstar walked to Birdbeak's den. "Birdbeak," She started, but was cut off.

"I'm having a strange feeling that RiverClan is going to attack us tonight." Birdbeak said. "Should we ask ShadowClan for help?"

"I was thinking the same thing." Stringstar said. "I'm going to send Mistpaw to go ask ShadowClan. Keep an eye on the camp, would ya?"

Stringstar went to the highrock. "I have a feeling RiverClan is going to attack!" She yowled. "Keep guard. Mistpaw, please go ask ShadowClan for help."

Mistpaw nodded, and ran off.

Shellpaw was out on a hunting lesson, when she smelled a MudClan cat. She walked over, and saw Mistpaw. "What are you doing here?" She hissed. Coralstorm ran over.

"Mistpaw, what is it?" She asked.

"Stringstar…" Mistpaw panted. "She told me to tell you that she thinks RiverClan is planning an attack, and she wants to ask you for help."

Shellpaw was already running back to camp. "Icestar!" She said. "Stringstar thinks that RiverClan is planning to attack MudClan. She wants your help!"

Icestar assembled some cats, Shellpaw included, and went to MudClan territory. By the time they arrived there, RiverClan was already attacking. "ATTACK!" Icestar yelled.

Shellpaw clawed at a tortoiseshell tom. She guessed it was Rootfur. He turned around, and swatted at her face. Shellpaw jumped back, and Rootfur jumped on top of her. Shellpaw felt she was about to die, when she felt the weight come off from on top of her. She stared up at Fernleaf. "Thanks!" She breathed.

"No problem." Fernleaf whispered, before running back into the battle.

Shellpaw jumped on top of Rootfur. "STAY AWAY FROM MUDCLAN!" She hissed. Then she picked him up by the scruff of the neck, and threw him. He ran away.

Suddenly she heard a cry. She stared ahead of her, and saw Chasingtail on the floor, dead.

Moonstar knew she only had a couple of minutes to choose a new deputy. "Crystalface!" She yowled. "You are the new deputy!" Then she went back to fighting, and so did everyone else.

Shellpaw and Waterclaw both jumped at Moonstar, who was attacking Stringstar. "Get off my kit!" Waterclaw snarled. He raked his claws along Moonstar's flank, while Shellpaw bit Moonstar's ear.

Shellpaw knew this was the end for Moonstar. She was on her last life. She stabbed her claws into Moonstar's flank, and pulled away. "GET BACK!" She hissed to Waterclaw. "She's going to die soon."

Waterclaw stepped back, and Moonstar lay on the ground, barley breathing. All the fighting stopped, and all the cats gathered around Moonstar.

"Crystalface…" Moonstar gasped. "You will make a great leader. Do your best." Then she took her final breath, and died.

All the ShadowClan cats were home. RiverClan had left, and MudClan was safe. ShadowClan went to bed happy, knowing that they had saved MudClan.

Yet Shellpaw went to bed feeling awful. She had killed Moonstar. Everyone knew it. Fernleaf walked into the camp.

"I want to talk to Shellpaw." She said.

Icestar lead her to the medicine cat's den. "She's in there."

"Shellpaw?" Fernleaf whispered. "MudClan says thanks. If you hadn't killed Moonstar, we all would have been dead. Once again, thanks."

As Fernleaf walked gracefully away, Shellpaw felt happy again. SHE had saved MudClan. It was HER.

The next day, Shellpaw got her warrior name early. "It's because you killed a leader!" Icestar said.

Shellstorm walked to her den. "Congratulations!" Coralstorm said. "But don't forget that you still have training to do. You still have herbs to learn!"

"I know." Shellstorm sighed. "I'm so happy to be a clan cat!"


	4. Fringpelt's story

**(Authors note: Please review!)**

**BarkClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Apprentices- Rootpaw- a pale white tom with amber eyes- mentor- Vineheart

Fringepaw- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Flakefur

Crackedpaw- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes- mentor- Blackfur

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**LeafClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralstorm- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Shellpaw- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Curvetail- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Leafkit- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Greenkit- a grey tom with a black nose and green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**GrassClan**

Leader- Crystalstar- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Deputy- Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpelt- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Shrubheart- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Creakwater- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices- Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nosepaw- Tabby tom with green eyes

Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**FlowerClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Mittentail- A ginger tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Smilepaw- black tom with a white white underbelly- mentor- Grubpelt

Wormkit- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- mentor- Jumpingheart

Leadkit- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- mentor- Stripedfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Elders- Spikefur- a grey and black tom with amber eyes

Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Apprentice- Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Apprentices- Nightpaw- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadekit's twin- mentor- Rayheart

Shadepaw- a black tom with blue eyes- mentor- Vultureclaw

Mistpaw- a grey she-cat with blue eyes- mentor- Birdbeak

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

**Cat's outside the Clan**

Featherpaw- a white she-cat with cream and black patches and a black nose

Motor- a pure black cat with amber eyes

Jumper- a black cat with white paws and amber eyes

Chapter 1

Fringepaw had just wandered out of her territory. It was an order from Foxstar. He said to go to MudClan and ask for some thyme, since none could be found in their territory. They had been asking MudClan for some thyme for moons now, and Fringepaw was always the one to go.

She had made friends with Nightpaw. And as she walked into the territory, she stopped to say hi to her.

"Hey, Nightpaw. How are you?"

"I'm good. How are you?"

"I'm good too. I'm here for some more thyme."

"You know where to go."

Fringepaw headed to Birdbeak's den. "Hi." She said. "I'm here for some more thyme. Birdbeak handed him some thyme.

"Don't forget, ThunderClan owes us for this thyme. We are going to ask something of you, soon." Birdbeak reminded him.

"Yeah, we know. Tell us if you need anything," Fringepaw replied.

"What a nice cat." Birdbeak said under his breath. "She is going to make a wonderful warrior."

---------

Nightpaw had been asked to go on a hunting patrol with Softpelt. "Sure!" He had said.

So now he was stalking through the undergrowth.

As he was walking along, he heard a yowl. **_MEOW! _**Nightpaw ran towards the sound, to find Waspsting leaning over Fringepaw.

Fringepaw was breathing hard. Nightpaw could tell she was badly hurt. Instantly, he leapt at Waspsting. "YOU HURT MY FRIEND!" He cried. He dug his claws into his back. "She wasn't even on your territory, in fact, she was on ours! What are you doing on our territory?" He spat through a mouthful of fur.

Waspsting was surprised to see Nightpaw leap at him. He leapt backward, and ran back to his territory.

Nightpaw leaned over Fringepaw. "ARE YOU ALRIGHT!" He demanded.

"I'm fine, it's just a bad scratch." Fringepaw tried to stand up, but fell back down.

"I'm going to go get my medicine cat." Nightpaw said, running towards the camp entrance. "Birdbeak!" He said. "Fringepaw is hurt!"

Birdbeak ran out to where Fringepaw lay. "She's not hurt that bad." He reported. "But she will need to rest for a day or so."

Nightpaw didn't leave Fringepaw's side until the next day, when she was able to get up and walk home. Nightpaw said good-bye, and walked home with her.

Stringstar called Nightpaw to her den. "NIGHTPAW?"

Nightpaw ran over. "Yes?" He asked.

"You know you can't love a cat from another clan, right?"

"Who ever said I love her?" Nightpaw asked in astonishment.

"Well, it is just, you refused to leave her side, and I thought-" Stringstar started, but Nightpaw interrupted.

"NO, YOU DIDN'T THINK. SHE IS MY FRIEND. NOTHING MORE!" Nightpaw stormed off in a huff.

---------

"Where have you been?" Rootpaw asked Fringepaw as she entered the camp.

"I got hurt. MudClan took care of me, because I couldn't walk home." Fringepaw said in reply, wincing as she stepped down on her left front paw.

"Oh." Rootpaw said to his sister. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Fringepaw insisted. She walked to her den, and lay down, to go to sleep.

Fringepaw was in a meadow, where she was visited by the old ThunderClan leader, Brownstar.

"Hello, Fringepaw." Brownstar greeted her. "I wanted to warn you of a prophecy. One of brown and black will change you."

Brownstar then disappeared; Fringepaw woke up. _What a strange prophecy._

---------

Nightpaw was outside of camp, right on the border between ThunderClan and MudClan. He thought about what Stringstar had said. Maybe he had made it seem like he loved her. But they were just friends. Besides, Fringepaw didn't love him.

Or so he thought. He had no idea of Fringepaw's feelings for him.

Nightpaw's thought's went straight to Fringepaw. He fell asleep, and had a dream of cuddling up next to a golden-brown lump of fur, and when he woke up it was dawn.

"I had better go back to camp." He sighed.

Later that day, Nightpaw and Fringepaw met at the border.

Nightpaw was surprised to see her. "Fringepaw!" He said. "How is your leg?"

"I'm fine!" Fringepaw giggled. "I was just on a border patrol. I didn't think I would see you here."

"I didn't think I would see you here either. I'm on a border patrol, too."

"Oh, well, while I'm here, I just wanted to say, thanks." Fringepaw licked Nightpaw affectionately on the ear. "I have to go. See-ya later!"

Nightpaw smiled. "Yeah, see-ya." He walked on, and as he did so, he couldn't wait to see Fringepaw again.

Chapter 2

Fringepaw had just returned from her border patrol, when Heartface walked up to her.

"I saw you talking to Nightpaw." She said. "Why did you lick him? Do you like him or something, because you know the warrior code says that you can't love a cat-" Fringepaw cut Heartface off.

"I don't love Nightpaw. We are just friends." Fringepaw said, coolly.

Heartface had a concerned look on her face. "Okay," She said hastily, "But if I see anything else love-like happening between you two I'm going to tell Foxstar."

"Wont happen again." Fringepaw said, walking away.

Foxstar had called Fringepaw to his den that day. Fringepaw trudged over.

"Foxstar?" She asked. "What is it?"

"You have been training for a long time, and Flakefur and Vineheart and Blackfur say that Rootpaw, Crackedpaw and you are ready for you warrior names. We will have the ceremony tonight. Please go tell them."

Fringepaw did a little jump of happiness, and dashed out of Foxstar's den. "Rootpaw, Crackedpaw!" She called. "Rootpaw, Crackedpaw, we are getting out warrior name tonight!"

"Really?" Rootpaw said in an excited voice. "Wow, I wonder what mine will be."

"Yeah…" Fringepaw pondered.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the highrock for a clan meeting!" Fringepaw knew that the meeting was for her warrior name.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors so they may look down on these 3 apprentices. They have trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend them as a warrior in turn. Fringepaw, Rootpaw, Crackedpaw, to you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?" Foxstar looked at the two apprentices.

"I do." They all said together.

"Then I give you your warrior names. Rootpaw, from now on you will be known as Rootheart. Crackedpaw, you will be known as Crackedfur. And Fringepaw, you will be known as Fringepelt. Congratulations." Foxstar stepped back while all 3 apprentices licked his shoulder.

"Rootheart! Crackedfur! Fringepelt!" The cats cheered.

The gathering was tonight, and Fringepelt was invited to go. Fortunately, Nightpaw was there. She went to talk to him.

"Hey, Nightpaw! Guess what?" Fringepelt asked.

"What?" Nightpaw said. Fringepelt could tell he was in a bad mood.

"I got my warrior name. I'm now Fringepelt!" She said in an excited voice, in an attempt to cheer him up.

"That's wonderful." Nightpaw replied, though he still didn't seem that happy.

Fringepelt cut right to the chase. "What's wrong?" She asked him.

Nightpaw sighed. "Stringstar is sick with greencough. She promised me my warrior name in less than 2 days, but now that she is sick, she can't." Nightpaw sighed again.

"Oh." Fringepelt said sulkily. "That stinks. I'm so sorry."

"Yeah." Nightpaw went into a small cave right under 5 rocks. He sat in there the whole gathering.

Fringepaw wanted to go in the cave to cheer him up, but if Heartface saw her she would tell Foxstar about Fringepaw's treachery. She made sure Heartface was not in sight before entering the cave.

"Nightpaw, I'm so sorry. I wish there were some way I could help." Fringepaw said soothingly. "I'm sure she will get better soon, and you will get your warrior name soon as well. Don't worry about it."

At that moment Heartface and Curvetail walked in. "Fringepaw!" Heartface said surprised. "What are you doing in here? Is Nightpaw in here too?"

"Yes…" Fringepaw started nervously at first, but then found a way to get out of this. "But why is Curvetail in here? Are you in love with someone from a differn't clan TOO?"

Curvetail spoke of Heartface since she was speechless. "Yes, we are in love, but what do you mean by too?"

Fringepaw turned toward Nightpaw, to see a shocked look on his face. "Y-y-you love me?"

Fringepaw gave him a long look before she ran out of the cave. Right when she did, the leaders started sharing their news.

Foxstar stepped forward first. "We have 3 new warriors. Crackedfur, Rootheart, and Fringepelt." Foxstar stepped backward.

Icestar came up next. "ShadowClan is growing short on prey from the coming Leaf Bare. MudClan has agreed to share some prey with us, I just want to confirm that this is ok with Stringstar." Icestar stepped back.

Stringstar stepped forward. "Yes, we will share some prey, but WE will bring it over, and it wont be a lot, so don't be expecting a whole lot of prey."

---------

Icestar nodded. Stringstar continued. "I have just recently gotten over greencough, and I promised I would give Nightpaw his warrior name as soon as I could. Nightpaw, please come up on the highrock."

Nightpaw jumped up, and stood there, head bowed in embarrassment. "Lift up your head, Nightpaw, no need to be scared." Stringstar soothed him. Nightpaw lifted up his head.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors so they may look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend him as a warrior in turn. Nightpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your own life?"

"I-I do." Nightpaw stammered.

"Then from now on you will be known as Nightfoot." Stringstar said, and everyone at the gathering started cheering, "Nightfoot! Nightfoot! Nightfoot!"

Nightfoot knew he couldn't go back into the cave because Heartface and Curvetail were in there, so he decided to go by Shadepaw, his brother, and talk.

The gathering was over, and all of the cats were about to leave, when Fringepelt ran up to him. "Congrats!" She said, and then ran off.

"What was that all about?" Shadepaw asked.

"She was just congratulating me, thats all." Nightfoot said.

"Hmmm…" Shadepaw murmured, walking away.

Nightfoot went to go sleep in the warriors den. It felt weird, but a lot more comfy.

Nightfoot went to bed dreaming about Fringepelt. Now that he knew she loved him, and he loved her, they could be together. _Wait! _He thought. _No, we can't be together, because we are from different clans. _He sighed.

---------

Fringepelt sat in the warriors den. It, too, was her first time in the warriors den, and she felt really embarrassed to be there. She was embarrassed because she felt like she didn't belong there, and because she had just given away her feelings for Nightfoot, and he didn't love her. It was obvious that he didn't want to see her again, by the way he looked at her when she ran over to him to congratulate him.

Fringepelt sighed. "What's wrong?" Rootheart asked her.

"Nothing. It just feels weird sleeping in here."

"Okay." Rootheart said, and then fell asleep.

Fringepelt sighed again, and fell asleep.

Whistlesong and Fringepelt were playing in a meadow.

Fringepelt jumped on Whistlesong's back. "Alright, I give, I give!" Whistlesong cried. "I have something to tell you. Nightfoot is in trouble. People in his clan are accusing him of breaking the warrior code. You need to go and help him. Now!"

Fringepelt woke up, and she got up and ran towards MudClan territory. _What am I doing? _She thought. _Why can't I stop running? _She ran into the MudClan camp, where something terrible was happening.

---------

"Nightfoot, You have broken the warrior code! It says that you CAN NOT love a cat from another clan. Do you have anything to say before I send you to exile?"

Nightfoot sat there, and said nothing. Fringepelt couldn't stand there and watch him suffer.

"Nightfoot and I are NOT in-love!" She cried.

"What are you doing here!" Vultureclaw snarled.

"I came to get some thyme," She lied, "But then I saw you sending him to exile; you can't do this! Why does everyone assume we are in-love when we are not!"

Nightfoot stared at Fringepelt. She had come to save him, not to get some thyme. But how did she know he was being sent to exile?

Nightfoot didn't like lying so he could stay in the clan. "Fringepelt," He said, "Don't lie. I broke the warrior code, I deserve to be exiled."

Chapter 3

Fringepelt could sit there and watch him be exiled. She thought for a while, and then came up with a solution.

"What If I were to join you clan!" She cried. "Then Nightfoot wouldn't be breaking the warrior code!"

Stringstar stared at Fringepelt. "Are you sure you want to give up everything you have in ThunderClan just to be with Nightfoot?"

Fringepelt then realized what the prophecy meant. "One of brown and black will change you…" She said aloud. "So THAT is what it means!"

Stringstar stared at her. "What?" She said her head tilted to one side.

"Brown, as in mud, and black, as in the color of Nightfoot's pelt! Nightfoot of MudClan will change me by having me join MudClan!" Fringepelt suddenly felt sad. "I-I don't know… but if it is what StarClan wants, then yes. I'm sure."

Fringepelt walked back to ThunderClan territory to say good-bye to everyone and everything. First, she walked to Foxstar's den.

"Foxstar, I had a prophecy, and StarClan wants me to join MudClan." She explained.

Foxstar didn't question her, but said "What was the prophecy?"

Fringepelt explained everything about the prophecy and about last night. Foxstar listened, and then sighed. "Alright." He said. "We will miss you, and we will talk to you at the gatherings."

Fringepelt went and said bye to all of her friends, and left.

Right when she was about to leave, she looked back. She sat down, and after about 1 hour, Nightfoot appeared.

"You were taking to long, and I started to worry." He said.

"I was just… thinking." Fringepelt said. "Come on. Let's go home."

**(Authors note: Hope you liked it, this is the sequel to Shellpaw's story, once again please review!)**


	5. Riverpaw and Hawkpaw

**(Authors note: Please review!)**

**BarkClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Crackedfur- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rootheart- a pale white tom with amber eyes

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Eaglekit- a golden brown tabby tom green eyes

Lightkit- a golden brown she-cat and blue eyes

Gingerkit- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**LeafClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralstorm- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Shellstorm- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Curvetail- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Leafkit- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Greenkit- a grey tom with a black nose and green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**GrassClan**

Leader- Crystalstar- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Deputy- Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpelt- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Shrubheart- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Creakwater- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices- Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nosepaw- Tabby tom with green eyes

Blanketkit- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**FlowerClan**

Leader- Wildstar- a cream she-cat with light brown blotches and bright green eyes.

Deputy- Weathertail- a black and white she-cat with amber eyes

Medicine Cat- Mittentail- A ginger tom with a white underbelly

Warriors- Stripedfur- a light grey tom with dark grey stripes and blue eyes

Snowheart- long legged white she-cat with blue eyes- is half deaf

Ratwisker- brown tabby tom with amber eyes- Petalfur's mate

Jumpingheart- a black tom with grey eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Smilepaw- black tom with a white white underbelly- mentor- Grubpelt

Wormpaw- a pale brown she-cat with brown eyes- mentor- Jumpingheart

Leadpaw- a long haired dark grey she-cat with green eyes- mentor- Stripedfur

Queen- Petalfur- smoky black she-cat with brown eyes

Elders- Rainbowfur- a she cat with orange, brown, yellow, and white patches

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Mistheart- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Nightfoot- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadepelt's twin

Shadepelt- a black tom with blue eyes

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

Fringepelt- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Kits- Riverkit- a pure white she cat with blue eyes- Fringepelt's kit

Hawkkit- a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes- Fringepelt's kit

Elders- : Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

**Cats outside the clan**

Jix- a long haired black tom with white paws, a white chest, a white belly, and blue eyes

Chapter 1

It had been 2 moons since Fringepelt had joined MudClan.

Shadepaw was now Shadepelt, and Mistpaw was now Mistheart. Birdbeak had chosen to become an elder, and Mistheart was now the medicine cat. Fringepelt had gone to the nursery, and 2 new kits were expected.

This story is going to be about Riverkit and Hawkkit, the 2 kits of Fringepelt.

Stringstar was in a big pile of snow, trying to get out. The snow practically reached her neck, and was getting higher. Whistlesong was next to her, digging her out as fast as she could.

Once Stringstar was freed, and back into camp, Whistlesong panted, "White and brown will turn. Horrible times will come, but in the end, everything will be alright."

Stringstar woke up. It was the the end of Newleaf. She walked to the nursery to see how Fringepelt was doing.

"Soon." Fringepelt said. "So, how is the clan?"

"It's good. How are you?" Stringstar replied.

"Oh, good." Fringepelt said. "Mistheart says 'any day now!' I'm so exited!"

"That's wonderful!" Stringstar said.

While leaving, Stringstar bumped into Nightfoot. "Hi!" She greeted him. "I'm sorry! Fringepelt says the kits will be born any day now!"

Nightfoot gave Stringstar a long look. "I know." He said. "I'm so happy! I can't until I'm a father!"

Stringstar laughed. "Your really excited, too, aren't you?" She walked away.

---------

One day passed, and Fringepelt, Nightfoot, and all of MudClan were blessed with 2 new kits, Riverkit, and Hawkkit.

The day the kits were born was the day of the gathering. "I must chose some cats to go with me. Hamfur and Vultureclaw, stay here and guard the camp. Nightfoot, Shadepelt, Rayheart, Softpelt, and Mistheart, get ready to go to the gathering."

ShadowClan started. "We have no news."

Then RiverClan. "Same with us."

Then WindClan. "Spikefur has died."

And ThunderClan. "We have 3 new kits. Eaglekit, Lightkit, and Gingerkit."

And finally MudClan. "We have 2 new kits, Riverkit, and Hawkkit."

That was it. All of the cats went home, when they heard the sound of a monster ripping through the woods. "Monster!" Someone screamed, and everyone panicked. Cats ran up trees, under bushes, and some didn't move at all.

The cats were amazed to see a giant yellow monster in the woods.

**(Authors note: the monster is a bulldozer.) **

It ripped through the trees, not much, but enough for a small twoleg nest. The cats were terrified. Some scratched and bit at the monster, but didn't harm it.

All the cats retreated to their territory.

5 moons later, Riverkit and Hawkkit were made into apprentices, and became Riverpaw and Hawkpaw.

A twoleg nest was made in the ripped out part of ThunderClan territory, but nothing else was done. Everything else was fine.

---------

Riverpaw had a dream that night. She dreamt she was in a river, where a large wall was about to explode. Hawkpaw ran home, and left Riverpaw to die. Suddenly, Whistlesong appeared in front of her.

"WHISTLESONG!" Riverpaw cried. "Help me! Please, I'm going to drown!"

"Hawkpaw is going to go and warn the clans of a huge flood coming their way. Don't be alarmed." Whistlesong disappeared.

Riverpaw awoke from her dream. "Hawkpaw!" She prodded him awake. Suddenly she was guilty she didn't think to talk to him in the morning. But since he was awake, she figured she would talk to him. "If I were drowning, you would save me, and not run away from the water, right?"

"You had a dream about drowning too, didn't you?"

"Yes." Riverpaw said. She sighed. "Thanks. That's all."

In the morning Riverpaw and Hawkpaw decided to go on a hunting patrol. They wandered to al place past their territory and into a new place no clan had seen before. They went to go check it out. It smelled of twoleg, but it was so stale you had to be very good at smelling to even notice it.

There they saw a huge river, and it looked like the one that flew through RiverClan's territory.

"Hey, Riverpaw, look! A river!" Hawkpaw teased.

"Oh, quit joking around, Hawkpaw, and lets continue checking this place out." Riverpaw scolded him.

Next they came across a giant dam, one that looked just like the one in Riverpaw and Hawkpaw's dreams.

It was big and white, and very sturdy. It looked like it was holding most of the water back, except for a little bit that trickled over the top.

"Whoa! Hawkpaw, want to check this thing out!" Riverpaw asked, and Hawkpaw could sense a wave of curiosity coming over Riverpaw.

"Sure!" He said.

They walked around the dam, on top of it, and even up it, because there were little platforms going up it. Hawkpaw jumped down when he got to the top. But Riverpaw's curiosity kept her up.

Then, they heard a loud sound. They saw some cracks in it get bigger, and suddenly, the whole thing exploded.

Riverpaw was swept away by a huge wave of water. She cried for help. "HAWKPAW! HAWKPAW, PLEASE HELP ME!"

---------

Hawkpaw watched his sister get blown away by the water, when a shape, one that looked like Whistlesong, came up to him. "Run home, Hawkpaw. Tell all the clans to get out of the forest, immediately, or else they will die."

Hawkpaw ignored the fact that his sister was being swept away, and ran home.

Chapter 2

Riverpaw was covered with water. "TRAITOR!" She spat. "Hawkpaw, you traitor! Help me!" Suddenly she remembered her dream. She still didn't believe that Hawkpaw had run away. She decided to try again. "Hawk-blublbulbblubbublubbub…"

Riverpaw spat the water from her mouth. She coughed a little, when she felt teeth dig into her scruff. She was suddenly lifted from the water. "Thanks Hawkpaw." She said, not looking up.

"Who is Hawkpaw?" A confused long haired tom asked her.

Riverpaw looked up and saw that this was not Hawkpaw who had saved her.

Squinting, she asked, "Who are you?" in a dazed voice.

"My name is Jix, what is yours?"

"I'm Riverpaw." She said, and then she ran home, with Jix following.

---------

Hawkpaw was surprised to see his sister walk into camp. "SIS!" He exclaimed. "I thought you were dead!" Suddenly he smelled rouge. "Who is that?" He hissed.

"This is Jix." Riverpaw introduced him. "He saved me."

Stringstar interrupted. "I thought a dam was breaking! Shouldn't we go warn the clans to get out before we all drown!"

All the cats of MudClan ran about, telling all of the clans that they must leave or they will die.

Riverpaw lead the clans to where the dam was breaking. "This is it." She said.

RiverClan was obviously the only one to understand what a flood was.

Riverpaw sighed. WindClan didn't believe that something bad was coming.

"Thanks, for wasting our time!" Wildstar said.

All of the other clans stayed. "Go ahead and die then!" Waspsting shouted back. "See if we care!"

All of the cats walked on, finding somewhere where they could all settle down. As if StarClan had planned this, a band of foxes came to them. "What are you doing here!" They said, in a slurred voice.

Suddenly, all of the cats started to attack. Riverpaw and Hawkpaw both teamed up on a small fox, and scratched against its flank. It squeaked, and ran away.

In no time, the foxes were gone. The cats walked on.

It had been almost 1 day of traveling, and all of the cat's stomachs rumbled. All the leaders ordered for a rest, the elders, and the kits, and the queens sat down, while the warriors and the apprentices hunted, and the medicine cats stocked up on herbs.

When every cat had their fill, they all settled down for a nice sleep.

It seemed almost dawn when they all heard an explosion. It was the dam.

"WindClan!" Someone shouted. "They are going to die!"

But no one had seemed to care. They had chosen the wrong path, they got what they had deserved.

Suddenly someone screamed, "The water is coming our way, too!"

All of the cats panicked. They ran towards the trees, and climbed. But the trees were not tall enough for the big wave of water coming. The cats screamed, and in about 5 seconds, the water was gone.

When the cats got out of the trees, the water was going over their paws, but they wouldn't drown.

Birdflower suddenly halted. "One, two… Oh my gosh! Where is Eaglekit!"

The cats walked for 3 hours, looking for Eaglekit.

Riverpaw was walking up a tree, when she noticed a small bundle of fur on the ground. Suddenly, it hit her. Eaglekit had jumped off the tree, because he didn't know the wave was dangerous. He had died. "I… found Eaglekit…" She said shakily.

Birdflower looked at the bundle of fur. "EAGLEKIT!" She cried.

Eaglekit was buried in the soggy ground.

The cats walked on, with Birdflower at the back. She was mopping about how if Hawkpaw and Riverpaw would have not seen the dam in the first place, Eaglekit wouldn't be dead. Everyone knew to stay away from her.

Riverpaw felt horrible. She could have lifted Eaglekit out of the way, or at least make it so he couldn't drown.

Riverpaw and Hawkpaw walked together at the front of all the cats. It was their job to find a new territory, but how would they know if it was the right place?

Riverpaw knew Whistlesong would come and tell someone when they should stop journeying, and then the trip could be over. But she was worried about Hawkpaw.

---------

Hawkpaw was thinking about WindClan, when his sister came up to him.

"Hawkpaw, is something wrong?" She asked him.

"Nothing, I'm just worried about WindClan." He replied.

"Is someone SPECIAL bothering you?"

"…" Hawkpaw was about to speak, but stopped himself. He didn't want Stringstar to hear this. When he was sure no one was listening, he whispered "Grubpelt has always seemed to amaze me."

Riverpaw gave him a long stare. "Well, she's gone now."

---------

Grubpelt made her way through the undergrowth. She had run away from WindClan because she believed the dam would explode, and she was right. WindClan was dead, and she was badly wounded. She needed to catch up to the rest of the cats fast, before she died.

---------

Hawkpaw hearda grunt, and turned around. He had moved to the back of the patrol, to keep a lookout.

Suddenly, Grubpelt tumbled through. She was badly hurt, and was soaking wet. "Mistheart!" He said, but she was busy examing Stringstar, who had got a thorn in her paw.

Birdbeak came over instead. "What is it?" He said.

"Grubpelt is hurt!" Hawkpaw replied.

"But, she is in WindClan! She left! What is she DOING here? Isn't everyone there dead?" Birdbeak questioned her.

"I left them because I did believe the dam would break. I tried to follow your scent." She said slowly.

Birdbeak fixed her up, and she was excepted as a full MudClan cat, since she no longer had a clan.

Hawkpaw walked up to Grubpelt. "So, your part of MudClan now…" He started.

"Yup." Grubpelt was still limping, but she could walk.

"So, uh, WindClan is dead…"

"Yup." Grubpelt seemed to be avoiding him.

"And, uh, you… are not a part of WindClan anymore…"

"Yup." Hawkpaw was getting really annoyed with all of the 'yup's'.

"Why do you keep saying 'yup'?"

"I don't love you Hawkpaw." Grubpelt answered. "Now go away."

---------

Riverpaw suddenly remembered Jix. "Hi Jix!" She said. He had already made friends with Vultureclaw. He was talking to her.

"Oh, hi Riverpaw!" He said. "How are you?"

"I'm good. I see you have made friends with Vultureclaw!"

"Yup!" Jix seemed happy. "So, do you have any idea where we are going?"

Suddenly, Creakwater opened his mouth. "Why is this rouge following us?"

Stringstar remembered how Jix had saved Riverpaw. "Well," She started. "I thought since Jix did save Riverpaw, we would take him in as and apprentice named Stormpaw!"

Jix stared for a moment. "I would love to join MudClan." He finally said.

"Stormpaw! Stormpaw!" All the MudClan cats cheered.

Chapter 3

Riverpaw congratulated Stormpaw. "Congratulations!" She said.

---------

Hawkpaw bounded over to Mistheart. "How's Stringstar?" He asked.

"She's good. I gave her burdock root and cobwebs, but now I'm low on burdock. Want to get me some?"

"Sure!" Hawkpaw ran away to a burdock plant and pulled some roots.

Mistheart gave Hawkpaw a long look. "You would make a wonderful medicine cat apprentice!" She finally concluded.

Hawkpaw stared at her with a look of happiness in his eyes. "Really?" He finally said. "Seriously?"

"Yup." Mistheart answered. "You really would." Then she ran over to Stringstar.

"Hawkpaw, do you want to be medicine cat apprentice?" Stringstar asked him.

"I sure would!" Hawkpaw answered.

"Then MudClan welcome Hawkpaw as the new medicine cat apprentice!"

The cats walked on, until they came to a new place, one with enough room for 4 clans, and prey, and water, and everything the clan cats needed.

The cats settled new territories, and all the boundaries were set, and everything was fine, except for the fact that WindClan was no more.


	6. Stormpaw's Story

**(Authors note: Please review! Oh, and if you are wondering about the name changes, I didn't want to copy, so I made up my own clan names.)**

**BarkClan**

Leader- Foxstar- An orange tom with a white tail tip

Deputy- Blackfur- a Black tom with a brown face

Medicine cat- Wingtail- a dark-grey she-cat

Apprentice- Ripplepelt- a long haired gray tom with blue eyes

Warriors- Fantail- dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly

Flakefur- Golden brown tabby tom- Birdflower's mate

Heartface- ginger she-cat with blue eyes and an unusual heart shape on her face

Cloverfur- a brown she-cat with a white clover shape on his flank

Vineheart- a black she-cat cat with white paws and amber eyes

Crackedfur- a dark brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Rootheart- a pale white tom with amber eyes

Queens- Birdflower- dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Lightkit- a golden brown she-cat and blue eyes

Gingerkit- a light ginger she-cat with blue eyes

**LeafClan**

Leader- Icestar- whiteish-blue she cat with a black tail tip and really sharp teeth- has a scar across her left eye which has made her half blind.

Deputy- Rockpelt- long haired grey tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat- Coralstorm- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Apprentice- Shellstorm- a white and cream she cat with a black nose and blue eyes

Warriors- Blinkingeyes- a pale ginger she-cat who constantly blinks

Coldfur- a light shade of gray with darker grey spots- Waxflower's mate

Waterclaw- smoky black tom with blue eyes- Icestar's mate

Windheart- A white tom with blue eyes

Curvetail- a grey tabby tom with black stripes and amber eyes

Queens- Waxflower- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Kits- Leafkit- a golden brown she-cat with green eyes

Greenkit- a grey tom with a black nose and green eyes

Elders- Lightheart- golden brown she-cat

**GrassClan**

Leader- Crystalstar- a small tortoiseshell tom with green bluish-white eyes

Deputy- Rootfur- a pale brown she-cat with grey eyes

Medicine Cat- Heatpelt- dusky brown tom with amber eyes

Apprentice- Seedpelt- a grey she cat with blue eyes

Warriors- Snowpelt- a white tom with brown patches and amber eyes- Candlefoot's mate

Waspsting- a brownish-yellow tom with a brown and white underbelly

Shrubheart- a golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Creakwater- a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentices- Frostpaw- Pure white she-cat with icy blue eyes

Nosepaw- Tabby tom with green eyes

Blanketpaw- a dark ginger she-cat with a black patch on her pelt

Queens- Candlefoot- a pale yellow she-cat with amber eyes

**MudClan**

Leader: Stringstar- a white and black haired she-cat with blue eyes- Icestar's kit

Deputy: Softpelt- A white Tabby tom with green eyes and a brown belly

Medicine cat: Mistheart- a grey she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Hawkpaw- a brown tom ith black stripes and blue eyes

Warriors: Hamfur- a pure Cream-colored kittypet tom with amber eyes

Rayheart- A brown tom with black stripes and Blue eyes

Vultureclaw- a black and brown she-cat with one amber eye and one grey eye

Nightfoot- a black tom with blue eyes- Shadepelt's twin

Shadepelt- a black tom with blue eyes

Grubpelt- a brown she-cat with black stripes

Apprentices- Riverpaw- a pure white she cat with blue- mentor- Shadepelt

Hawkpaw- a brown tom with black stripes and blue eyes- mentor- Mistheart

Stormpaw- A long haired brown tom- mentor- Rayheart

Queen- Fernleaf- a black she cat with white paws and green eyes

Fringepelt- golden brown she-cat with blue eyes

Elders- : Birdbeak- golden brown tabby tom with a black nose- Icestar's kit

Chapter 1

The cats had been in the new place for ½ a moon now, and Stormpaw was having a dream. A cat appeared; he had learned that it was Whistlesong, who started talking to him. "You can go home now. Tell everyone that they can go home." She said.

Stormpaw awoke. It was dawn, and he was being poked by his mentor.

"All right, all right, I'm up!" She groaned. "Lets go."

Stormpaw was in the middle of a hunting patrol, when he remembered his dream. "Rayheart…" He started. "I… I had a dream."

"Huh? A dream?" Rayheart was startled. "What was it about?"

"Well… Whistlesong came to me and she said… she said we could go home. But do we have to? What if we like it here?"

"We do what StarClan tells us. They know best." Rayheart answered.

But Stormpaw didn't want to leave. He liked it here. He knew this place way better than the old territory, and he had some rouge-friends here.

He couldn't decide if he wanted to stay here or do what StarClan said and go home.

When he got back to the camp and found that Rayheart had said something about Stormpaw's dream, because everyone ran up to him saying "Really? We can go home!"

Stormpaw siged and walked to Stringstar's den. "Stringstar?" He called.

"Yes?" She answered.

"What if we don't want to go home? What if we like it here, and want to stay here?" Stringstar gave him a really long look.

"Well," She started, "I would do what StarClan says. But follow your heart, is what my dad always said to me."

_Follow your dreams… _Stormpaw thought about that. "Yeah…" He muttered.

Stringstar gave Stormpaw a long look before leaving her den. "I'm going to go tell the other clan's about your dream."

Stormpaw ran over to Riverpaw. "Did you hear about my dream?" He asked her.

"Yes! I'm so excited!" She said.

"Oh." Stormpaw was disappointed. He thought other people liked this place too, especially Hawkpaw and Riverpaw.

"Is something wrong?" Riverpaw asked.

"No. Nothing." Stormpaw walked away.

Riverpaw stared for a while, but then turned away and followed her mentor to go on a hunting patrol.

---------

Vineheart smelled LeafClan on her territory. "Rockpelt!" She snarled. "Get off our territory!"

"I'm not on your territory!" Rockpelt exclaimed.

"Yes you are! Look! This is the boundary, and this is your paw!" Vineheart snarled some more. "Now get it off!"

"The boundary line is right there, stupid!" Rockpelt snarled. "Now why don't you get off OUR territory!"

Vineheart couldn't contain her anger. At that moment she bowled him over, and dug her claws into his stomach. Rockpelt tried to fight back, but she had pinned him down. She then picked him up by the scruff and threw him, into the air, where he hit a branch, fell down to the earth, and died.

Riverpaw suddenly ran over. "YOU KILLED ROCKPELT!" She screamed. She then scratched her on the nose, making Vineheart run away.

Vineheart was back at camp, feeling awfully ashamed. She had not planned on attacking Rockpelt, but she couldn't control herselt. And now, because of her, he was dead. LeafClan would have to pick a new deputy.

---------

Stormpaw watched Riverpaw run back into the camp. She ran right into Stringstar's den.

"SHE KILLED LEAFCLAN'S DEPUTY! I SAW IT! SHE MURDERED HIM AND HE DID NOTHING WRONG!"

Stringstar tried to clam her down. "Riverpaw, Riverpaw, who killed Rockpelt? Who killed him?"

"VINEHEART! VINEHEART KILLED HIM!"

"Oh dear. What are we going to tell LeafClan?" Stringstar wondered.

Chapter 2

It was time for the gathering. Riverpaw went to go tell LeafClan what had happened. And now she was going to find out who would be the new deputy.

LeafClan stepped forward first. "ThunderClan, we accuse you of Murder!"

Foxstar was amazed. "WHAT!"

"You heard me! Riverpaw came and said she saw Vineheart KILL Rockpelt!"

Foxstar stared. "Riverpaw, is this true?"

Riverpaw didn't want to be the center of attention. She always stuttered when this happened. "Y-Y-Ye-e-s-s."

Icestar went on. "I was forced to choose a new deputy. I chose Windheart. Windheart, please step forward."

Windheart did so, and Riverpaw could tell that Stringstar was proud that he was the new deputy.

But at that moment, someone from ThunderClan leaped up on Icestar. "YOU CAN NOT ACCUSE THUNDERCLAN OF KILLING YOUR DEPUTY! WE HAVE DONE NOTHING!" It was Fantail.

Fantail ripped out Icestar's fur, and when Foxstar finally got him off, Icestar was dead.

At that moment, everyone from LeafClan and BarkClan started to attack. They lept at eachother and blood was shed. And by the time the battle was finally over, no one was dead, except for Icestar, and Fantail was exiled from ThunderClan.

"You'll regret this! You will!" Fantail spat. "You'll wish you never exiled me!"

By the end of the gathering, everyone knew about Strompaw's dream, and only one other person didn't want to leave. That person was Vineheart. Stormpaw decided to talk to her.

"I don't want to go home!" Vineheart cried. "It was an accident! And if I go to LeafClan, they will tear me to pieces! I don't want anything more to do with the clans!"

"I don't want to go home, either!" Stormpaw wailed. "I like it here!"

Vineheart suddenly cheered up. "Maybe you and I could stay here, while everyone else goes!" She said.

"But I don't want to abandon my clan!" Stormpaw suddenly remembered what Stringstar had said. "Follow your heart…" He said aloud. But he didn't know what his heart wanted.

Stormpaw was walking home from the gathering, thinking about what Vineheart had said. He could stay back with her, but then what would the clan's think? Would they approve his decision and let him go? He siged aloud. "What should I do?"

"What was that?" Riverpaw asked him.

"Oh, uh… do you think the clan would let me leave? Because… because I don't want to go home! I want to stay here!"

"Oh, well, I don't know. Do what you think is right." Riverpaw walked on ahead, to talk to Hawkpaw and Grubpelt.

_But I don't know what I want! _Stormpaw wailed in his thoughts. _Maybe I will stay here. I mean, the clan never approved of me. No one really likes me. I'm like an outcast with no friends. I'm not clan-born. I'm not important to the clan at all. I'm just going to stay here. I'm sure Stringstar will approve my decision._

As the clans got ready to leave and go home, Stormpaw walked up to Stringstar. "Stringstar?" He said.

"What is it, Stormpaw?"

"Do you mind if I just… stay behind? I mean, I don't fit in. I just want to stay here."

"Well, follow your heart. I guess you can. But before you leave the clan, I want you to be recognized as a warrior."

Stormpaw was excited. Stringstar jumped up on the highrock. "Cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around my den for a meeting."

All the cats gathered around, and Stringstar motioned for Stormpaw to join her. Stormpaw did so.

"Stormpaw is not going with us. He will stay here." She said. "But I want him to be recognized as a warrior. Stormpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life, and even though you will not be with us anymore?"

"I do."

"Then I name you Stormcloud. May StarClan be with you, even though you will not be with us anymore." Stormpaw licked Stringstar's shoulder, and then walked away, for he was no longer a part of MudClan.

Chapter 3

The clans had just left. Riverpaw had said good-bye to Stormpaw, and then the clans headed home. They had left yesterday, and were about halfway home, when Stringstar called for another clan meeting.

"Riverpaw has shown great loyalty in this clan, and I her mentor has said she is ready…" She turned toward Shadepelt, who gave a curt nod. "And I think she is ready to be a warrior." She started the warrior ceremony. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She has trained hard to learn your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in turn. Riverpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, even at the cost of your life?"

Once again, all the attention was on her. "I-I-I d-do."

"Then I name you Riverstone. May you serve the clan well."

Once the clans were home, Windheart went to the Moonstone, where Whistlesong gave him his nine lives. Some FlowerClan bodies were found, and were buried in their territory.


End file.
